


24 Leben später - Epilog

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [26]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Wenn man aufwacht und die Realität erstmal wieder begreifen muss.Epilog.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	24 Leben später - Epilog

Verwirrt erwachte Adora auf der Couch. Catra hatte den Kopf an ihre Schulter gelehnt. ‘Wie friedlich ihr Gesicht aussieht.’, dachte sie bei sich und wischte ihr liebevoll einen Sabberfaden vom Kinn. Catra, von der plötzlichen Berührung aus dem Schlaf gerissen, blinzelte und streckte sich. “Ich habe ganz seltsam geträumt...”, murmelte sie und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. “Was hast du denn geträumt?”, fragte Adora sanft und legte einen Arm um ihre Freundin, die die Einladung annahm und sich wieder in ihre Schulter kuschelte, die Augen schloss. “Hmmm… Ich weiß nicht. Viel. Es ging um uns.”

“War es denn ein guter Traum?” Zärtlich zog Adora sie näher an sich, legte den Arm an ihren Rücken. Catra öffnete ein Auge und sah sie an. “Ich weiß nicht. Einerseits ja, andererseits nein. Aber wir waren immer zusammen.”

“Das klingt doch schon mal gut.”, antwortete Adora und zog gedankenverloren kleine Kreise auf Catras Rücken. Catra seufzte entspannt und drückte sich näher in Adoras Schulter. “Es war, als wären es kleine Schnipsel, kleine Episoden unserer Selbst. Aber immer anders, als hätten wir schon viele Leben zusammen erlebt.”

Adora lachte leise auf. “Vielleicht haben wir das auch.” Sie gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn. “Glaubst du an das nächste Leben?”

Catra, die gerade dabei war, wieder einzuschlafen, zuckte mit den Schultern. “Kommt drauf an.” Widerwillig löste sie sich von Adoras Schulter, sah ihr in die Augen. “Wirst du mich im nächsten Leben finden?” Adora hätte fast gelacht, wäre die Frage nicht so ernst gestellt. Feinfühlig legte sie eine Hand an die Wange ihrer Freundin und gab ihr einen innigen Kuss, bevor sie antwortete:

“Immer. In jedem Leben.”

**Author's Note:**

> Und hiermit endet, was vor 25 Tagen begann. Ich bedanke mich für die Aufmerksamkeit und wünsche noch erholsame Feiertage. Ich widme mich nun wieder meiner eigentlichen Fan Fiction und versuche in den nächsten Tagen das erste Kapitel zum zweiten Teil von Chasing Memories hochzuladen 😉 Ihr wart fantastisch, Danke.


End file.
